


Guilty Pleasure

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slores - Freeform, Smut, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Guilty Pleasure

He knew he shouldn’t have clicked.

He knew it the second he started seeing the posts. They called themselves the “slores,” and they were from all over – the US, the UK, Canada, Australia… everywhere.

They were filthy as fuck. They posted picture after picture of him, while writing, usually in great detail, all the sexual things they’d do to him. They “reblogged” (was that the term?) the most explicit, smutty stories, stories featuring him as himself, as Loki, as Adam, as Oakley. They had a sense almost of pride in outdoing each other with their outrageous comments. They were funny as all hell… and smart, too.

And then he started seeing their pictures.

Apparently they were posting selfies. Littered throughout the tag, pictures of these beautiful women began to appear. Tall, short, thin, curvy… every nationality, every age, every hair and eye color he could imagine.

His eyes devoured their images hungrily.

_Really?_

There was the Indian girl with incredible dark eyes that seemed to stare right through him. A woman in her fifties, with silvery hair and beautiful laugh lines. A thirtysomething blonde clad in pink, winking at the camera.

He exhaled slowly.  _They’re mine_. He felt his cock twitch at the thought.

He felt almost guilty as he unzipped his trousers and withdrew his length. He continued to scroll through the pictures, slowly. He couldn’t believe how many of them there were.

He grabbed a small bottle of lotion out of his desk drawer and squirted it into his palm, then he began to stroke himself, setting a lazy rhythm. He swirled his fingers over the tip, savoring the sensation, before he continued scrolling.

The pictures kept coming. A gorgeous twentysomething black girl with legs that went on for miles. A dark-haired woman in her forties with a low-cut blouse who looked like she knew a wonderful secret. A redhead gazing at the camera, her full lips curled into a flirtatious smirk. An Asian woman with gorgeous breasts and coal-black hair, gleefully sticking her tongue out.

He let his head fall back and his eyes flutter shut as he allowed his imagination to take over. Their faces and words stayed swirling in his mind as he pumped himself, harder now. He imagined them one by one, lining up at his door for their turn. He thought about them on their knees between his legs, or straddling him and riding him to kingdom come, or letting him fuck them from behind as hard as he could. His breathing became more labored as he thought of them all touching him at once, grabbing at him, pulling at his clothes and tugging his hair and calling his name. He was working his hand furiously over his cock now, his climax approaching quickly, giving himself over completely to the pleasure.

 _They’re all… fucking… mine_.

With that, his orgasm hit fast and hard; he bucked into his fist, his come spurting into his hand as he moaned out loud.

He lay back in his chair for a moment, breathing hard, before grabbing a tissue to clean himself up. As he threw it into the wastebasket, he allowed himself a satisfied smile.

 _And they’ll never know_.


End file.
